


Письмо, уходящее в никуда

by Lexi_Summers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Emotions, Feelings, Gen, Letters, POV First Person, Боль потери, Письма, Русский | Russian, Чувства, Эмоции, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Summers/pseuds/Lexi_Summers
Summary: Они пишут свои письма мертвецам. Мертвецам, которые никогда не ответят.





	1. Привет, Дред!

**Привет, Дред!**

**Ну, как ты там, старик? Мы с тобой столько уже не виделись. Представляешь, прошло целых пять лет. Пять лет, как я ни с кем не делю свой день рождения, пять лет, как никто не взрывает хлопушку мне под руку, пока я вожусь с зельем, пять лет, как я остался один. Вся наша жизнь без тебя изменилась. Нет больше тех Уизли, нет уютной и надежной Норы, нет смеха и веселья. Нет тебя. Все бегут из нашего дома, бегут от этой скорбной и давящей атмосферы, воцарившейся там. Не хотел тебе говорить, но мама поседела. Нет, не за одну ночь, конечно, как это описывают в дешевых девчачьих книжках, но очень быстро. Через месяц после битвы это было заметно. А Джинни… Наша малышка Джинни до сих пор не может смотреть на меня без слез на глазах. Она говорит, что это слезы счастья из-за того, что я выжил, но я-то знаю правду. Ты не подумай, я тебя не виню, но я никак не могу понять, почему это произошло именно с тобой. Почему ты не отошел на пять шагов левее, Фред? Почему ты оставил нас? Почему оставил меня? Почему, черт подери, Малфой здравствует, а тебя больше нет с нами? Почему ты, а не я?**

**  
Но давай не будем о грустном. Я знаю, у тебя все хорошо. Иначе и быть не может, ты заслужил только лучшего. Прости, что не поздравил тебя с Рождеством. Знаешь, за этот год столько всего произошло: Джинни вышла замуж за Поттера, а Ронникус женился на Гермионе. Да-да, в скором времени можно ожидать толпы рыжих зеленоглазых очкариков и заучек. Представляешь, если у Рона будет десяток своих маленьких Перси? И все будут в родителей старостами. Как представлю, так вздрогну. Но я не сказал тебе главного - скоро ты станешь дядей! Анджелина мне только вчера об этом сказала, и я сразу решил рассказать об этом тебе. Ты прости меня за Эндж, но ведь ты сам хотел, чтобы она была счастлива. И, знаешь, она счастлива. Она счастлива настолько, насколько это вообще возможно без тебя. А сына я назову Фредом, как и обещал. Помнишь, на третьем курсе мы поклялись назвать своих сыновей в честь друг друга? Я свое обещание выполнил, а ты… А ты сможешь гордиться племянником. Обещаю.**

**  
Кстати, ты был прав, если добавить в зелье очарования немного белладонны, то у него будет о-о-очень неожиданный эффект. Впрочем, ты всегда был лучшим в зельях. А теперь лучший я. Ронникусу вообще котел в руки доверять нельзя - расплавит же. В такие моменты мне особенно тебя не хватает. Тебе, наверное, интересно, что с нашим магазином? С ним все прекрасно, а точнее с ними. Мы открыли целую сеть: Хогсмид, Косой переулок, Годрикова Впадина. Мы первые богатые Уизли за много-много лет. Все товары скупаются мгновенно, мы просто тонем в предзаказах. А на твой день рождения мы выпустим новый товар - танцевальные носки. С виду обычные носки, но стоит их надеть, как жертва пускается в пляс: черные для вальса, белые для балета, а красные для танго. Тебе бы понравились.**

**  
Ладно, извини, но мне пора бежать. Похоже, Рон снова взорвал котел.**

**  
С любовью,  
Твой безухий брат Фордж.   
  
** Джордж посмотрел на клочок бумаги, исписанный слегка корявым почерком с каплями влаги на нем, и бережно свернул его, убрав в конверт. Он еще успеет отнести это Фреду на кладбище и бережно положить около могилы, где уже лежат несколько покореженных от дождей и обесцвеченных от солнца идентичных посланий. Каждый год Джордж писал Фреду несколько писем. Писем, которые никогда не достигнут своего адресата. Адресата, который вот уже много лет лежит под слоем земли и глины на старом кладбище близ Норы, и каждый день напоминает Джорджу о себе отражением в зеркале. В том самом зеркале, которым когда-то они пользовались вместе, в том самом зеркале, которое вот уже пять лет не видело улыбки. 


	2. Здравствуй, доченька

**Здравствуй, доченька.**

**Раньше я никогда не писала тебе, но не обижайся, я просто не хотела радовать тебя раньше времени. Но теперь я просто уверена: мы скоро встретимся. Помнишь истории про Темного Лорда? Тебе тогда было семь, и ты его очень боялась, но он нам поможет. Мы с папой пытались тебя вернуть, но ни зелья, ни ритуалы, ни маггловские спиритические сеансы не помогали. Мы были в отчаянии, но Лорд, наш великодушный Лорд, обещал нам помочь. Да, помочь. Он пообещал вернуть тебя в обмен на наше служение. Мы присоединились к нему, не раздумывая и секунды. Присоединились и не пожалели – мы теперь на стороне победителей! Да, милая, Министерство наше, Дамблдора больше нет, а Темный Лорд получил Бузиновую палочку. Помнишь, я читала тебе про нее? Это не сказка! С этой палочкой Милорд точно прихлопнет этого наглого мерзкого мальчишку Поттеров. И это будет означать окончательную победу. А после победы, после того, как Свет падет, Лорд вознаградит всех своих слуг, а я, как самая преданная и верная, получу особую, самую щедрую награду. Я получу воскрешающий камень и верну тебя. Я снова увижу тебя!**

**  
Представляешь, до нашей встречи осталась всего пара часов. Сегодня состоится битва, в которой Гарри Поттер падет, и Лорд вознаградит меня. Прости, прости меня, что не смогла тебя защитить, что не смогла оградить тебя от всего. Мы пытались, пытались вытащить тебя, пытались вылечить, мы звали лучших целителей, лучших ведьм и колдунов со всей Европы, но драконья оспа была сильнее. Но поверь, я верну тебя. Я спасу тебя, и все будет, как раньше: ты, я, папа, дядя Рабастан с тетей Нарциссой и дядей Люциусом, их Драко и наши чаепития с черничным джемом, которые ты так любила. Поверь, я ни перед чем не остановлюсь, мы снова будем вместе, как и раньше. Лонгботтомы, авроры, Азкабан и Дамблдор с моим блохастым кузеном меня не остановили, а уж мальчишке-полукровке это и вовсе не под силу. Ничто не остановит меня теперь, когда наша встреча так близко.**

**  
Жди меня,** **  
Мама.  
**

**P.S. Мы с папой любим тебя.**  
   
      Написав письмо, Беллатриса бросилась вниз к Лорду, который давал последние указания своей армии перед решающей битвой. Спускаясь в зал Малфой-манора, Миссис Лестрейндж была готова без всякой магии собственноручно задушить Гарри Поттера. Казалось, женщина могла зубами перегрызть ему шею, руками вырвать сердце из его груди, а взглядом испепелить не хуже Адского Пламени. Нет, не ради себя и даже не ради Лорда, а ради дочери. Дочери, которую она не видела вот уже несколько десятилетий. Дочери, чью смерть вновь и вновь переживала эта несчастная женщина в застенках Азкабана. Дочери, что умерев, подарила безумие своей матери. Тогда, спускаясь вниз, а затем кидаясь в самое пекло сражения, Беллатриса еще не знала, как близка была к истине: всего через пару часов она действительно встретит свою дочь, свою маленькую принцессу. Только вот произойдет это уже не здесь, не по эту сторону вокзала Кингс-Кросс, ведь каждый ребенок знает с детства, что мертвецам нет места в подлунном мире. 


	3. Доброе утро, мозгошмыгчик

**Доброе утро, мозгошмыгчик.**

**Только сегодня ночью мы вернулись из Перу, но никаких следов гномовидных драконов мы не нашли. Но не переживай, следующая наша экспедиция точно окажется удачной, сейчас просто не сезон, а в декабре мы подготовимся лучше и откроем миру глаза на этих созданий. Я найду их. Наша дочь найдет.**

**  
Знаешь, она так похожа на тебя: та же упертость, целеустремленность и вера. Вера в морщерогих кизляков, мозгошмыгов, пресноводных заглотов и прочие твои проекты. Милая, когда ты поверила в эти фантазии? Когда существа из твоих статей, придуманные от нехватки материала или подслушанные у местных, стали для тебя реальны? И зачем, зачем ты рассказала о них нашей дочери? Зачем я тебе вообще дал эту научную рубрику? Ты ведь могла бы писать о моде, рецептах или косметических зельях и чарах. Но ты ведь всегда была не такой, как все. Тебя мало интересовали все эти женские штучки, ты была иной. Тебя тянуло к экспедициям, животным и этим твоим существам, которых ты так отчаянно искала, и которые теперь ищем мы.**

**  
Надоело! Не хочу больше лгать! Я ненавижу, ненавижу этих тварей! Я трачу недели и месяцы на их поиски, изучаю литературу и опрашиваю колдозоологов, и знаешь, что я нашел? Ничего! Я ничего не нашел. Абсолютная пустота, которая отнимает у меня все. Сначала они забрали у меня тебя, а теперь хотят отобрать и нашу дочь! Нашу Полумну! Эти твари не оставили мне ничего: ты умерла, пытаясь изобрести приманивающее заклинание, а теперь и Луна пытается сделать это. Пока это лишь серьги и травы, но что будет дальше? Что если ее ждет такая же судьба? Она ведь не остановится. О, нет, она вся в тебя, ее и Петрификусом не остановишь на пути к поставленной цели.**

**  
Хотя почему я виню во всем плоды твоего воображения и пьяный бред лесников? Это ты разрушила мою жизнь: сначала ты умерла сама, убив при этом часть моей души, а теперь ты тянешь за собой Луну - последнее, что у меня осталось. Хотя порой мне кажется, что она и сама сомневается во всех этих кизляках, я вижу это в ее глазах, но твоя смерть… Она просто не хочет, чтоб смерть ее матери была напрасной. Она не хочет признавать, что ее мать погубили собственные фантазии вкупе с непомерной глупостью и разыгравшимся воображением. Именно поэтому она верит в пивные амулеты, которые ты ей дарила, когда в очередной раз спускала все деньги на экспедиции, поэтому она верит в эти дурацкие серьги и коренья, которые якобы приносят удачу. Но где была твоя удача? Наша дочь верит тебе, но ты ведь давно уже не с нами. Тебе не нужна наша вера. Тебе уже ничего не нужно.**

**  
Ты искала мозгошмыгов, но нашла лишь свою смерть. Свою смерть на глазах нашей девятилетней дочери! Я готов сделать для нее все, но ей ничего не нужно. Она такая же, как и ты, поэтому мне до нее не достучаться. Ты бы смогла, а я не могу… Может, я плохой отец?**

**  
Извини за эти слова, просто мне страшно. Я вижу, как наша дочь отдаляется от этого мира, как и ты, погружаясь в мир фантазий. Но я сделаю ее счастливой, даже если за ее счастье мне придется лично бороться с Темным Лордом, Пожирателями смерти и самим Мерлином.**

**  
Навеки твой,  
Ксено. **  
  
      Кснофилиус посмотрел на пергамент и безжалостно кинул его в камин к сотне подобных ему измятых бумажек. Нет, таким словам не место на могиле его жены. Да и не время сейчас для глупых писем, ведь всего через два дня начнется столь долгожданная для Полумны экспедиция за морщерогими кизляками, а это значит, что Ксенофилиус должен встать, надеть на лицо улыбку, взять ловушки и помочь дочери собрать вещи. Ведь ради любимой дочери можно поверить и в сказку. Сказку, которую когда-то придумала ее мать. Сказку, которая медленно сводит с ума.


	4. Здравствуй, мама.

_Пожилая медведьма сидела у постели Алисы и медленно читала письмо, смысл которого едва ли доходил до самой пациентки._   
  
**  
Здравствуй, мама!**

**  
Прости, что не могу прийти сам на твой День Рождения – в теплице созрели мандрагоры, и я не могу оставить их на студентов, но у меня есть для тебя подарок – фантики от новых крысок из белого шоколада. Мама, я выбирал самые красивые, тебе нравится? Думаю, да, ведь они твоего любимого зелёного цвета.**

**  
Но это ещё не всё, у меня есть для тебя ещё один сюрприз: ты скоро станешь бабушкой! Представляешь, Ханна беременна. Я буду отцом! Скоро ты сможешь понянчить свою внучку. Доктор Смит сказал, что новый экспериментальный препарат на основе жимолости и маггловских лекарств уже почти готов, осталось только подождать, пока подпишут все бумаги. Скоро ты снова будешь с нами. А теперь извини, Мандрагоры что-то совсем разбушевались.  
**

**Люблю тебя,  
Невилл.**   
  
_Закончив чтение, медведьма вытряхнула из конверта обёртки от конфет и протянула их своей пациентке. Ей было откровенно жаль эту женщину, о которой, казалось, забыл даже собственный сын. Вот уже много лет он не был в этой палате, не видел свою мать и не говорил с ней, но и его можно понять: он устал. Устал ожидать чудо от настоек бобов, от зелий антизабвения, от вытяжек из листьев цветущего папоротника и эссенции с кровью единорога, которую тот отдал добровольно, но главное – он устал от того, что Алиса с куда большим энтузиазмом относится к обёрткам, чем к сыну. Нет, она не мертва, но то, что случилось с ней намного хуже смерти._


	5. Мама, забери меня.

**Мама, забери меня.**

**Забери меня, пожалуйста, отсюда. Я не доставлю много хлопот. Обещаю. Я могу сам готовить, стирать, убирать в доме и стричь газон. А еще мне не надо много еды. Я ем совсем немного, мое питание не отнимет у вас лишних денег. Мне не нужны игрушки и велосипед, как у Дадли, я не буду просить подарки на день рождения и Рождество. Просто забери меня.**

**  
Только не подумайте, что я неблагодарный мальчишка, которым меня называют Дурсли. Я им благодарен. Честно. Но я хочу к вам. Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись. Миссис Фиг сказала, что в Рождество сбываются все мечты, в Рождество возможно волшебство. Я хочу волшебства! Хочу, чтобы вы меня забрали. Знаю, дядя Вернон говорит, что я вам так надоел, что вы решили умереть, но ведь это неправда? Я же вам не надоел? Если вы вернетесь, то я буду самым лучшим ребенком. Самым ненадоедливым. Только возвращайтесь, ведь всего через пять дней Рождество. Вы не можете не вернуться. Не можете.**  
  
       Детская ручка с тоненьким запястьем неловко выводила букву за буквой, зачеркивая одни ошибки и совершая на их месте новые. Крохотное письмо, написанное на не менее крохотном листе бумаги, было полно надежд и мечтаний, веры в чудеса и волшебство. Волшебство, которое способно изменить жизнь до неузнаваемости. Волшебство, которое обязательно случится.   
Только вот случится оно гораздо позже, но принесет ли это волшебство счастье? Боль и опасность, потери и предательства, смерть и разочарование, лишения и невзгоды, признание и популярность, но счастье… Возможно, тетя Петунья была права, когда говорила, что от волшебства и волшебников одни проблемы. Но кто слушает обычную магглу? 


End file.
